


5 Times Prompto Wanted to Kiss Ignis and One Time Ignis Kissed Prompto

by BurgerOverLord



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Promnis Week, inexplicit first kiss, mentions death a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerOverLord/pseuds/BurgerOverLord
Summary: It's normal to think about kissing one of your best friends, right?(Promnis Week Day 3- First Kiss)





	5 Times Prompto Wanted to Kiss Ignis and One Time Ignis Kissed Prompto

To say that Prompto was nervous was the understatement of the year.

Today was the day that he was going to meet Noctis’ friends. But not any friends. His shield and advisor. Two people high in the royal system. So to say that Prompto was nervous was just like saying the sky is blue. A fact among facts.

But Prompto was going to push through this. He wanted friends. People to laugh and hang out with. Noctis was his first friend and he’ll be damned if Noctis was his last. Even if they only put up with him because he’s Noctis’ friend, he would be happy to be able to even hang out with them. He was going to make more friends.

His nerves were jittery and didn’t seem to rest for one second. They were at the back of his mind all day, even when Oscar Williams tripped over his own feet and landed in the trash can. Everyone in class found that hilarious but Prompto was still anxious over the meet up. So when the bell released everyone from school, Prompto found himself hoping that it was a false alarm and that school wouldn’t be let out for a few more hours. But Noctis clapped him on the shoulder and led him out of school, talking about anything that crossed his mind. Prompto did his best to listen, he really did, but the only thing on his mind were his uneasy nerves and thoughts that only seemed to increase with every step he took.

By the time they reached Noctis’ apartment Prompto felt like he was going to explode. They entered the elevator, pressing the floor that would bring them to Noctis’ room. Prompto hoped that the boring music in the elevator would soothe his nerves but it was wishful thinking. The elevator dinged and opened its doors, letting the two of them get out to walk down the hall until they reached Noctis’ door. Noctis unlocked it and held it out for Prompto to enter first. Prompto stepped into the genkan and noticed the two pairs of shoes that were already there.

 _‘They’re already here. Great.’_ Prompto toed off his shoes, putting on the house slippers that were already waiting for him. He set his bag by his shoes and stepped into the main hallway. He followed Noctis down the hall until they stepped into the kitchen, anxiety consuming him with every step.

There was someone sitting on the couch to his left. He was muscular, not heavily but enough that Prompto could see it despite the hoodie he wore. He was flipping through the channels on the TV across from him, boredom evident on his face. He caught sight of them standing in the doorway and blinked in surprise.

“That’s Gladiolus but we call him Gladio,” Gladiolus raised hand in greeting and Prompto waved back at him. “Gladio, this is Prompto.” Noctis waved his hand between them as he introduced them.

“So this is the guy you kept talking about. He’s shorter than I expected.” Gladiolus laughed when Prompto gasped in feign shock. Prompto smiled to himself. So far so good.

“And over in the kitchen is Ignis,” Noctis’ voice made him turn to greet whoever he was now being introduced to. He saw Ignis in the kitchen and wondered how he missed him. The sound of chopping was coming from him, making Prompto assume that he was making some sort of food. Ignis looked up and met his eye and Prompto felt his heart flutter. He wasn’t sure what it was but there was something about Ignis that made Prompto captivated. Maybe it was his eyes, sharp yet with a touch of softness and a wonderful color of green, or maybe his hair, dirty blond that looked good enough to run his fingers through, or maybe it was his lips, soft looking and perfect for kissing.

Prompto stopped his thoughts. Did he seriously think about kissing some guy he _just_ met?

“Pleasure to meet you, Prompto,” Ignis nodded in his direction, “Are you joining us for dinner?”

Prompto shook his head, “No, I just stopped by to hang out for a bit.” Prompto’s eyes flicked back down to Ignis’ lips before he caught himself. He blushed a bit, hoping that his thoughts would clear of kissing his new friend.

—

Going to Galdin Quay was part of the plan. Having the ferry not run was not part of the plan. Having Noctis see the fishing dock and fish for hours was definitely _not_ part of the plan.

Prompto sighed as he flicked through the photos on his phone. He had gone through them at least twenty times since they got to the dock. He was getting bored and his phone’s battery was dying fast. He put his phone in his pocket, eyes scanning the surrounding area. It was getting dark and if they didn’t stop Noctis now then they wouldn’t be able to stop him for a couple more hours.

“Noct, come on. Let’s stop and go find somewhere to sleep. I’d be fine with camping!” Prompto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“One more fish. There’s a big one here and I can just tell that the next one is gonna be it.” Noctis ignored the aggravated whines from Prompto and cast his line out to the water.

Ignis came up to Prompto, “It seems that we’ll be eating fish for the next week.”

Prompto snorted, “Yeah, if there’s one good thing from this it’s the food we got from watching Noct fish for hours.” The last part of his sentence was directed towards Noctis, who waved his hand behind him to shoo Prompto away. Prompto chuckled and turned his attention back to Ignis. “So, what dishes are you gonna use the fish for?”

“Perhaps some sort of jambalaya or grilled fish meal with the Leiden peppers we got a few days ago,” He grinned at Prompto, “What do you think?” He already knew that Prompto would say yes. He never could turn down any sort of food that was in some way spicy. But it made Ignis happy to see the spark of excitement in Prompto’s eyes when something among his liking was brought up.

“Dude, seriously?” Ignis nodded and Prompto fist pumped, “Yes! That would be awesome! No, beyond awesome. Can I help make it? Just tell me what you need done and I’ll do it in a jiffy.” Prompto smiled at Ignis. “We’re gonna _spice_ things up while we cook.”

Ignis chuckled at Prompto. Normally he would groan at Prompto’s horrendous puns but he welcomed it after hours of boredom.

Prompto, who was laughing at his own joke, stopped when he saw Ignis chuckle. Ignis’ eyes closed from laughing and his smile got bigger. Prompto was enthralled by him. He never took a moment to admire just how stunning Ignis was. He was nice, responsible, determined, and everything that anyone could want. He was attractive enough to leave people speechless. Prompto’s eyes traced Ignis’ face, taking in all of his features. He finally brought his eyes to Ignis’ lips and thought about how they looked the same when they first met. Prompto wondered if his lips felt as soft as they looked; if they would feel nice against his own lips.

Prompto blinked. Was he seriously thinking about kissing Ignis _again_? How many people think about kissing one of their best friends?

“Prompto, are you feeling alright?” Ignis leaned towards Prompto to see if he could find anything wrong.

Prompto took a step away from Ignis, “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Never been better. On top of my game today. I’m gonna go see if Noct’s done yet.” He hurried to the end of the dock, heat rising to his cheeks. He needed to get a grip. No more thoughts of kissing Ignis from this point on.

—

It started with a hunt for hekatontoads. The man in Lestallum said that they only came out when it was raining, so they waited for it to rain. And then they went exploring in the rain despite Ignis’ warnings.

“Noct, if we stay out in the rain for too long we’ll all catch a cold. It’s best for us to head somewhere dry.” Ignis said as he caught Noctis’ shoulder and turned him around.

Noctis shrugged his shoulders, “We’ll be fine, Specs. Just a few more minutes and then we’ll go. Promise.”

Fast forward a few hours and Noctis was stuck in bed with a cold. Ignis wanted to tell him ‘I told you so’ but knew that medicine was what Noctis needed, not gloating. So he and Prompto left the hotel to go search for medicine for Noctis. They roamed the streets going from vendor to vendor looking for anything that would make Noctis’ cold go away.

“What about a potion?” Prompto looked over his shoulder at Ignis and held up the potion he picked up from one of the stalls in the market.

“He’s sick, Prompto, not poisoned.” Ignis picked up a bottle and inspected it before putting it down, “Look for pain relieve or cough syrup.” His eyes scanned the items at the stall.

Prompto sighed as he put the potion back, “How are we suppose to know that the medicine we get is the real stuff? What if it turns Noct into a toad instead of taking his fever away.”

Ignis’ eyes widen in realization. Prompto was right. There was no way to tell whether the medicine they get would be real or not. He wants to help Noctis but if he gets sicker from the medicine then what was the point. He sighed as he walked away from the stall, grabbing Prompto’s hand to lead him away from the market. “I guess we’ll have to wait for Noct to overcome his cold. I guess we’ll be staying in Lestallum for a few days.” He could always drive to an outpost and see if they have any medicine. Yes, he would do that tomorrow. But now he had to get back to Noctis and see how he’s doing. Or at least that’s what they were going to do until Prompto’s stomach let out a loud grumbling sound.

Prompto put a hand on his stomach and gave Ignis a sheepish smile, “Sorry. Haven’t eaten in a few hours, I’m a bit hungry.”

“Perhaps we can stop for a quick bite to eat.” Ignis gave Prompto a soft smile before leading him to one of the many tables scattered around Lestallum. They sat down and a man came up to them, took their order, and left.

“Are you sure this is alright? What about Noct?” Prompto asked Ignis.

“Gladio is with Noct. Should anything happen, he will call.”

“Here you go. One strawberry cream surprise cake. Enjoy.” The man set the plate in the middle of the table and left.

Ignis glanced at the cake before looking at Prompto. He could practically see Prompto’s mouth watering. It was no secret that Prompto had a sweet tooth although he rarely treated himself to anything that would satisfy it. Ignis, however, had no problem surprising Prompto with a little something every now and then.

Prompto grabbed his fork and took a piece of the cake, popping it into his mouth. A delightful moan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

He heard Ignis laugh, “That good?”

“Yeah! Want a taste?” Prompto got another piece of the cake and went to give the fork to Ignis but stopped when he saw Ignis lean forward, mouth open as he waited for the food. Prompto felt heat rise to his cheeks as he fed Ignis the cake.

Prompto stopped for a moment. Does eating from the same fork count as an indirect kiss? Isn’t it on the same level as drinking from the same cup? Did Prompto just indirectly kiss Ignis? Oh Gods, he probably did. Prompto wondered if Ignis knew that they shared an indirect kiss. Prompto also wondered if Ignis would be alright with sharing a regular kiss too. What would he do if Prompto leaned across the table and kissed him. The atmosphere was perfect for a kiss. And as the sun continued to set, the lighting made Ignis look absolutely breath taking.

Prompto found himself leaning forward until Ignis snapped his fingers, making Prompto come back to reality and stop himself.

“That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe.” Ignis smiled down at the cake, silently thanking it for giving him inspiration.

“I’m sure it’s gonna taste amazing as usual, Iggy.” Prompto stares at the fork in his hand before taking another bite of the cake.

—

It had been weeks after the events at Altissia, but it felt like it happened yesterday.

They were all quiet, no one was talking except the other passengers on the train. But Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus were completely silent. Everything that had happened at Altissia still fresh on their minds.

Prompto glanced at Ignis. He was staring out the window but Prompto knew he saw none of the scenery that passed by. He had said that his eyesight would come back in a matter of time but a pit of doubt settled itself in Prompto’s stomach. He wanted to believe that Ignis would get his eyesight back. He truly did.

“Do you want a glass of water?” Prompto did the best he could to help Ignis in any sort of way. A guiding hand on his back, getting him things that he needed, doing tasks that Ignis could no longer do by himself. He did anything he could to help. Ignis risked his life fighting to protect them- to protect Noctis. And Prompto wasn’t there when Ignis needed him the most. Things would have been different if he was fighting along Ignis’ side. Things would have been _better_.

Ignis shook his head to Prompto’s question. Prompto pursed his lips before continuing, “What about something to eat?” Ignis shook his head again. “Do you need anything?”

“No, Prompto. I just…” Ignis sighed, “I don’t need anything.” Prompto could hear the faint crestfallen tone in Ignis’ voice. He might have been putting up a dauntless front but his voice told his true feelings.

Prompto saw Ignis grip his cane tightly and his heart broke. He wanted nothing more than to grab Ignis and kiss him until the pain went away. The fights, the loss, the stumbles, everything that haunted Ignis. Prompto wanted to gently hold Ignis’ face, whisper sweet nothings, and kiss him until the all the horrendous things left and never came back.

But Prompto knew better. A gentle touch would not take back the fighting. Sweet nothings would not stop Ignis from stumbling. A kiss would not give Ignis back his eyesight. No matter how much Prompto wished they did.

—

A gunshot. Chains rattling, daemonic howling, another gunshot.

Prompto jumped out of the way of the Iron Giant’s sword and shot it in the back. The daemon growled and turned around, bringing its arm up to attack. Prompto sprinted away from the Iron Giant’s arrack before turning around and releasing a flurry of bullets at the giant’s head. He continued to fire as he ran around the giant, hoping to catch it off guard in its blindside. He stumbled and fell, foot caught in some roots. He stood up and tried to dislodge his foot, attention no longer on the daemon. The Iron Giant bellowed in rage and swung its sword towards Prompto.

Prompto felt the sword’s crushing weight slam into his left side, the force of it throwing him across the field. He hit the ground with a dull thud, head throbbing from the impact. He got to his feet, noticing that his left arm was stinging with pain. But he had no time to worry about his arm because the Iron Giant was making its way towards Prompto. Prompto cursed under his breath and started to shoot the daemon. He aimed for its head and ran to it's backside to gain the advantage.

After dozens of bullets, the Iron Giant finally fell to the ground and fading into miasma. Prompto sighed and went to run his hand threw his hair but stopped when pain erupted in his left arm. He tried to move it again and the pain returned, more intense than before.

“Fuck,” Prompto breathed out when he realized his arm was broken. He walked across the field to some rocks where he left his travel bag that contained everything he would need when he went on a hunt. He never used to need one but since he never stays somewhere for more than one night (with the occasional exception for Hammerhead), it became a necessity in his life.

Prompto sat against a rock and opened his bag, looking for a potion to help heal his arm and other injuries he got from the fight. Clothes, hygiene products, food, but no potions. Furrowing his brow, he started pushing things around as he continued searching for a potion.

Nothing. No potions, no antidotes, no elixirs, no phoenix downs. He had nothing.

Prompto dropped whatever was in his hand back into his bag. He laid against the rock and stared up at the night sky. If he had gotten seriously injured then that would have been it. There would have been no coming back. And no one would know he was gone. He hasn’t seen an actual person in days, hasn’t seen Cindy in months, and hasn’t seen Gladiolus and Ignis in almost a year. He was completely alone.

He remembered how he used to always be the one who was in need of healing. And it was always Ignis who was there to help him. He missed those days. When they were on the road and had nothing to worry about. When they were together and things were good.

But now they’re no longer together and things were getting worse every minute. The sun was gone along with Noctis, daemons were everywhere, and an apocalypse was upon them. And nobody knew when it’ll get better- _if_ it’ll get better.

Prompto felt tears roll down his cheeks. Confused, he lifted his hand to his cheeks to wipe away the tears but they kept coming. He thought of what the guys would think of they saw him crying over how bad things had gotten. They probably wouldn’t care and would comfort him. Then he thought about them and the tears seemed to intensify. He missed them, Gods he missed them. He missed Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis. Gods, he missed Ignis.

He wanted nothing more than to have Ignis beside him, to hold him tightly and kiss him until everything became good again. To tell him that everything was going to be alright because he was there. That all was going to be well again.

But kisses don’t fight daemons and bring Noctis back.

—

It was over. Everything was finally over. Noctis had saved Eos and everyone on it. But that didn’t stop the pain that his friends had when they found him on the throne, dead.

They had all cried, not a single dry eye was in the throne room. It was hard to see one of their best friends dead.

Prompto was the first to leave the room. He had to get away from it. He left the throne room and walked outside before sitting on the steps leading up to the room. He brought his knees up and rested his head on them, staring at the dark horizon. He always had something on his mind- a song stuck in his head, a joke he heard earlier, a question he wanted to ask- but his mind was completely blank. Prompto heaved a sigh and moved himself to lean back on his hands, eyes still focused on the horizon.

A few minutes passed before he heard someone approach him. They sat down beside him and Prompto glanced over to see that it was Ignis. Neither of them said anything for a long time, opting to sit in silence to try to allow their minds to comprehend everything. Ignis reached out and grabbed Prompto’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. Prompto looked down at their hands before turning his attention back to the sky, squeezing Ignis’ hand back. Prompto expected that to be it but Ignis placed his other hand on Prompto’s cheek, caressing it as he turned his head to look at him. Ignis leaned forward and brought his lips to Prompto’s in a soft kiss. Prompto froze for a second before kissing Ignis back, hand coming up to cover the hand Ignis had on his cheek. They pulled away from each other and Prompto smiled, knowing that Ignis felt it which made him smile back.

“Everything is going to be alright. We’re all together now, I’m here.” Ignis said as he touched his forehead to Prompto’s.

“And me.” Gladiolus’ voice grabbed their attention, making them both turn towards him. He smiled at them from the entrance to the throne room. Prompto wondered how long he was standing there.

“And Gladio,” Ignis turned back to Prompto, “We’re going to fix things and make them right.”

Prompto nodded, his smile growing bigger. Bright light suddenly entered his vision, causing him to blink a few times to adjust. He turned his head to the horizon to watch the sun come up.

“What is it?” Ignis turned his head the way that he felt Prompto turn his.

“The sun. It’s rising.” Prompto felt Ignis’ grip on his hand become tighter. He tightened his own grip and leaned into Ignis’ side, knowing that things were going to get better from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after I wrote this that it doesn't exactly point out that that was their first kiss so: that was their first kiss.
> 
> (I have not seen/played Episode Ignis yet so please do not tell me that they felt differently. thank you)


End file.
